Tale of two kingdoms
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Maleficient was defeated but she had a daughter: Bonnie. A sweet healer living in the Greeneries kingdom. One day she meets prince Malachai cousin of Queen Aurora of the human kingdom. Bonnie has to know more about her powers as a new threat is rising...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this story has a lot of inspirations. It started as a RP with my good friend Sirine. For Bonnie's look we thought about the movie Maleficient. For this present fic, I thought about Shannara and Lord of the rings. Of course I don't have their talents but I hope you'll like it :)

Chapter 1

You think you know everything about the Sleeping beauty tale but you don't.

You also don't know what happened after. So I'm going to tell you if you allow

me. Shall we begin ?

* * *

Somewhere unknown

Maleficient landed near the cave. She knew she needed to be careful. Dragons

were not known to be very kind. She casted an invisibility spell and went

inside. She was here because she needed a dragon scale for her new project.

The beast was laying on the ground sleeping. Maybe it would be easier than

Maleficient expected. She was moving carefully and silently. She couldn't fly

otherwise it would uncast her spell. She took out her small knife which was

filled with dark magic. _Just one scale,_ she thought before kneeling near the

creature. She cut one quickly and the dragon's eyes shot open. She backed

away as fast as she could. She started to fly and the dragon saw her. It growled

and got up spitting fire. The flames burned her wings slightly but she clenched

her jaws and kept flying. It was worth all the risks. She headed back to her

castle and opened her magic book to check if she had all the ingredients. She

cut a strand of her own hair and mixed everything. She closed her eyes and

chanted as the moonlight lit the room and her mixture. When she looked again

she was holding a big egg. She smiled and placed it carefully on a pillow.

After a few hours the shell cracked revealing a small baby.

Maleficient : Hello there, little monster **she grabbed her and wrapped a blanket around the tiny frame** Oh you'll be so helpful **she rocked her while humming a lullaby**

The baby looked at her and pouted a little while making noises.

Maleficient : Shhhh you'll be fine **she heard another noise** Hold on **she made a crib appear and layed the baby inside**

She went to the window and looked outside. Prince Philip was escaping on his

horse with the fairies.

Maleficient : **she groaned** White magic be damned **she turned to the crib** Mommy will be back in a few **she flew away**

* * *

She never came back. The next day, some of the creatures that lived in

Greeneries kingdom (A/N : so hard to find a name that doesn't suck, well I

hope it doesn't lol) got curious about the castle. The beast was defeated and

maybe they could take things out of her home. They went through the huge

doors without trouble and started to wander around. Mari was a young elf. She

had followed the crowd with her husband Jeremia. They got married a few

years ago but they didn't get blessed with a child. She didn't know what she

was doing in the castle. Maybe she got bored today. It was a day of celebration

in the other kingdom, the one with humans. Princess Aurora had returned safe

and sound after 16 years and her parents were happy again. Mari stopped on

her tracks because her pointy ears heard something.

Jeremia : What is it ?

Mari : Don't you hear ?

Jeremia : **he focused and heard the noise** Yes. You want to go check ?

She nodded and tracked down the origin of the sound. They entered

Maleficient's bedroom and the air grew cold.

Jeremia : Alright, I changed my mind. Let's leave.

Mari : No, I can see something moving.

Jeremia : Even the more reasons. I'm not a coward but...

Mari : **she walked toward the crib** Oh my gosh, it's a baby !

Jeremia : What ? She kidnaped an innocent child ? We should...*he walked to the crib and stopped*

The baby looked like an hybrid between a human being and a dragon. He could

see tiny horns poking out of her head in her hair and she had small black

feather wings in her back. The rest seemed normal.

Jeremia : **he shivered** The devil's baby. Let's go.

Mari : Of course **she grabbed the baby**

Jeremia : What are you doing ?!

Mari : You said we needed to go.

Jeremia : Yes but without the baby. If it's even one.

Mari : I'm sure it's one. Look she has the same pointy ears as you and me.

Jeremia : But...

She sighed and placed the baby in his arms. He was reluctant at first but then

she made some noises and her green eyes glowed in joy.

Jeremia : Bonnie. Her name is Bonnie.

Mari : Can we go home now ?

Jeremia : Yes.

They left with the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

20 years later

Bonnie left the village with a basket. She was known as the local healer but no

one forgot she was Maleficient's daughter. She didn't know what was shocking

them the most. The wings or the horns. _Probably the horns_ she thought. Some

days she felt like no matter how many efforts she could make they were just

waiting for her to show her true nature. At least what they thought it was. If the

villagers weren't fond of Mari and Jeremia they would have done something to

fix « the problem ». Bonnie knew that if she didn't love her parents and her

friend Nissa she would have left a long time ago. When the young woman

reached her destination she kneeled on the ground and started collecting herbs.

* * *

Malachai : They're getting away ! **he asked his horse to go faster**

Him and a few of his soldiers were chasing two thieves. They weren't human

beings and they were running towards the border. If they crossed Malachai

would have no more power over them. The creatures ran faster and entered the

Greeneries kingdom. The soldiers stopped but Malachai's horse kept running

and he passed the border. He looked around. Lots of trees. He should probably

come back to his kingdom. It wasn't his place. He was turning his horse when

the creatures attacked him. Malachai got thrown off his horse but he reacted

quickly and took out his sword. They started to fight.

* * *

Bonnie looked up as she heard noises. She left her basket and flew up. She

looked around and saw a fight. Two gnomes and...And a human being. What

was he even doing here ? She hesitated for a few seconds. It wasn't her business

and she just wanted to stay low. One of the gnomes growled and attacked the

human in his back.

Bonnie : Look out ! **she flew towards the ground and knocked the gnome away**

The creature hissed before realizing who she was. He looked at his buddy and

they ran away.

Malachai : Thank you **he looked at her and froze**

Her long wings made her look like an angel and her horns could appear weird

on anyone else but on her it was fair. She studied him too. He was tall and dark

haired. He had a beard and grey eyes. He was wearing fancy clothes. He

frowned as he remembered something. The drawing in the castle...

Malachai : Are you Maleficient ?

Bonnie : **she panicked** No ! **she flew away**

Malachai : Wait !

She was already gone.

* * *

She grabbed her full basket and ran back to the village. She hid in her store and

she could breathe again.

?: Disappointed costumer ?

She looked at the young woman. Her bestfriend Nissa. She was an elf. They

were friends since they were little. Nissa helped her when Bonnie got her horns

stuck in a tree after a game with the other kids. She wondered if they didn't trap

her on purpose because she wasn't like them. Anyway that event was the start of

their friendship.

Bonnie : No. I...I saw a human being.

Nissa : What ? Here ? Why did they even trespass ?

Bonnie : I don't know but he got attacked by trolls. He saw me.

Nissa : Let me guess, he panicked.

Bonnie : Worse. He called me Maleficient.

Nissa : That's not good. Let's hope he's going back to his kingdom.

* * *

With Malachai

He went back to his men and they rode to the castle. He left his horse to the

groom and walked inside. He was welcomed by his fiancée.

Harmony : **she smiled** How was your ride ?

Malachai : More surprising than I expected.

Harmony : **she noticed a bruise on his jaw** Oh let me help...

Malachai : I'm fine. I'll see you at dinner **he smiled a little and went to the royal library**

It took him a while to find the good book. _Villains Through History._ He flipped

through the pages until he found Maleficient. He looked at the picture and

realised it wasn't exactly like the creature he saw. They were familiar but the

creature...the woman he met wasn't Maleficient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the castle

The dinner was over and Malachai was standing on his balcony. He took a bite

of the apple he stole in the kitchen.

Aurora : You always do that since you're a kid.

Malachai : What can I say ? I just love apples.

She looked at the sky for a moment.

Aurora : Harmony talked to me.

Malachai : What did I do this time ?

Aurora : You're cold towards her. I think that she wants to connect with you.

Malachai : We have plenty of time for that.

Aurora : Look, I know you're not thrilled but I had an arranged marriage too.

Malachai : Oh please ! We all know that story. You were promised to each other when you were a baby but you grew up in the woods. You met him, he thought you were a sweet country girl and you fell in love. It was arranged yes but you still found love.

Aurora : Maybe you will too.

* * *

Meanwhile

Bonnie was eating with her parents.

Mari : You had a good day ?

Bonnie : The usual **she took a bite**

She didn't want to tell them about the human. It could create a fuss about

nothing. Besides no one liked gnomes anyway. She decided to change the

topic.

Bonnie : Nissa has a suitor.

Mari : Really ? Do we know him ?

Bonnie : Marlon the blacksmith.

Mari : I'm glad for her.

Jeremia : What about you, Bonnie ?

Bonnie : Dad, we already talked about it. People won't look past all of this **she pointed at herself**

Jeremia : I just want you to be happy.

Bonnie : But I am.

* * *

After the dinner she went to her room and sat on her bed. She didn't use her

power much but she had been trying something these days. She cupped her

hands and focused. Her eyes glowed as a small fireball appeared and floated in

the air. She made it fly around the room careful not to set anything on fire. She

grabbed the ball and it disappeared. She wondered if her mother tried the same

tricks but she shook the thought away. She didn't want to know more about

Maleficient.

* * *

A few days later

Malachai put the hood on before crossing the frontier. He needed to keep a low

profile because even as a royal he was not wanted here. He was travelling on

foot to not be noticed. He reached the village and searched for the shop. It was

located in the main square. He knocked on the door before going in. He took

his hood off and looked around. Shelves with potions.

Nissa : Can I help you ?

Malachai : **he turned around** Yes I-

She gasped.

Malachai : Please don't be scared. I'm just looking for this woman **he showed her a drawing he made of Bonnie**

Nissa : She's not here.

Malachai : That's not the information I got.

Nissa : You must leave.

Bonnie : **she came from the back room** What is going on here ?

Malachai : It's you.

Bonnie : **she recognized him** Oh.

Nissa : Bonnie ?

Bonnie : It's fine he won't hurt me.

Her friend gave him a look before leaving them alone.

Bonnie : You shouldn't be here.

Malachai : I was looking for you...Bonnie. I didn't get a chance to say thank you for the other day.

Bonnie : **she nodded** You were attacked.

Malachai : I heard this is your shop. You're some sort of healer ?

Bonnie : Yes, that's what I'm able to do.

Malachai : Then I need your help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bonnie : My help for what ?

She was suspicious. Humans didn't handle magic well. They either feared it or

wanted to use it for selfish reasons.

Malachai : My little cousin is sick. Your magic works on humans ?

Bonnie : Yes **she pointed at the shelves** What do you need ?

Malachai : I don't know exactly. I think you need to see her.

Bonnie : Oh. I can't go in the human kingdom. You know who my mother was.

Malachai : I can protect you. I'm part of the royal family.

Bonnie : What ?

Malachai : My cousin is Queen Aurora and her daughter needs help. Your help.

Bonnie : You're aware that I'm probably not welcome ?

Malachai : Let me handle that. So, you're coming with ?

* * *

They crossed the frontier.

Malachai : I left my horse here.

Bonnie was hidden under a big coat with a hood. She was carrying a bag with some potions.

Malachai : Let's go.

Bonnie : I've never rode a horse before.

Malachai : Oh. Well I'd suggest you to fly but that's not a good idea. Climb on the horse, I'll go behind you.

The young woman touched the horse head gently. It made some noises but

didn't run away.

Bonnie : Alright I think I can do this.

Malachai : Place your foot here and I'll help you up.

She nodded and did as told. She tried not to grip too hard on the horse and she

felt better when she felt the prince behind her.

Malachai : Ready ?

Bonnie : I think so.

He spured the horse and they rode to the castle. Maleficient's daughter looked

around eagerly. She had never been in the human world. She realized it wasn't

much different from her kingdom.

Malachai : We're almost here.

A beautiful white castle was standing in front of them. She saw several towers.

(A/N : it's the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany. It inspired Walt Disney

when they did Sleeping Beauty). Bonnie held her breath. She had to admit she

was amazed. The guards recognized the prince and let them enter in the

courtyard. He went down the horse and helped her to do the same.

Malachai : Ready ?

Bonnie : I'm not sure but I want to help your cousin.

She followed him inside still wearing her cape. This time she kept our eyes

down and she noticed her palms were sweaty. She bumped into Malachai when

he stopped in front of two trones. Only one had someone sitting on it. A

gorgeous blonde woman. Queen Aurora.

Malachai : Cousin **he bowed a little** I brought someone to help Daniela.

Aurora : Who is this someone ?

Bonnie : **she bowed** Your highness.

Aurora : Let me see your face, please.

She took off her hood with shaky hands and the queen gasped in shock. There

was a moment of silent.

Aurora : Malachai, what is this ? Who is this woman ?!

Malachai : She's a healer.

Aurora : She also looks like the woman that cursed me.

Bonnie : My mother but I can help your daughter. See what's wrong with her.

Aurora : I can see Malachai seems to trust you but...

?: She's a force of good.

The woman who had spoken suddenly popped into the room. She looked

familiar but Bonnie couldn't figure out her identity.

Aurora : Celestia, do you know her ?

Bonnie realized she was one of the three fairy godmothers. She had raised

Aurora deep in the forest.

Celestia : Bonnie, daughter of Maleficient. My sisters and me found out about her existence years ago.

Aurora : Why didn't you tell me ?

Celestia : We thought you needed time to heal. Would you have been fair with Bonnie ? Or would you have think that her nature was evil ?

Aurora : Maybe.

Celestia : Your heart needed to heal. Now, will you let Bonnie help your child ?

Aurora : **she got up** Follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they walked towards Daniela's room Bonnie observed Aurora. Her beauty

was undeniable but there was also so much more about her that made her royal.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she could sense it. The castle was

beautifully decorated.

Aurora : **she noticed her glancing around** You have a curious mind.

Bonnie : Yes.

She was afraid to talk too much in case her words would be misinterpreted. On

her side the queen wondered if she wasn't gathering information to attack later.

She couldn't help it even though she knew she shouldn't judge Bonnie because

of her mother. She wasn't an helpless 16-year-old anymore. They stopped in

front of Daniela's room.

Aurora : We're here. Do you need her awake ?

Bonnie : I don't know yet.

Aurora : **she opened the door** Go in. You too, Malachai.

They went inside. The room was dimly lit with candles. A young girl was asleep

on a bed very big for her. She looked pale and sweaty.

Bonnie : How old is she ?

Aurora : Twelve **she caressed her daughter's hair** She's so precious to me. I don't want her to...

Daniela : **her eyes opened** Mom ?

Aurora : I'm here, sweetie. There's someone to see you.

Daniela : Who ?

Aurora : A healer **she gestured for Bonnie to come closer**

She hesitated. Maybe it would the girl would get scared and it would make

things bad.

Malachai : Bonnie ? **he touched her arm**

She looked at him a bit confused.

Malachai : You have to see my cousin. You're here for that, remember ?

Aurora : Please, help her.

All she wanted in that moment was her daughter to live. Bonnie took a deep

breath. Now wasn't the time to be scared of her powers. She chased the ghost

of her mother away and walked to the bed.

Daniela : **she looked at her** Oh.

Bonnie : Hello.

Daniela : Are you for real ?

Bonnie : Yes.

Daniela : You're not a vilain ?

Bonnie : No.

Daniela : Can you say something else than yes or no ? **she was amused**

Bonnie : Yes, I can.

Daniela : So, the horns on your head have the same powers than unicorns ?

Bonnie : I don't know. Now will you let me look at you ?

Daniela : Yes **she sat up**

The young woman checked her symptoms which led to poisoning.

Bonnie : Since when is she ill ?

Aurora : A week.

Bonnie noticed a glass on a nightstand near her bed. She grabbed it and smelled

the liquid inside.

Aurora : It's a potion to help the pain.

Bonnie : Who made this ?

Celestia : My sisters and I. Why ?

Bonnie : I can smell foxglove plant. Not a lot of it I guess but enough to harm the poor child. But I know how to help her.

Celestia : That's not possible ! **she grabbed the glass and smelled it as well** Oh no.

Aurora : What did you do ?!

Celestia : Nothing ! We'd never do that.

Aurora : That's what we'll see. Malachai.

He ordered the guards to lock up Celestia and her sisters.

Aurora : It's so messed up.

Malachai : Maybe they didn't do anything. We need to seek the truth.

Aurora : And we will. You should start in their dispensary.

Malachai : I think Bonnie should come too.

Bonnie : What ?

Aurora : He's right, you'll know what to look for. Go.


End file.
